The Potter Children and the Philosopher’s Stone
by The Night Is My Friend
Summary: Okay, Harry and his two twin sisters and his twin brother are disowned after their father’s death at the age of three because their mother saw them talking to a snake. They get sent into a huge forest and take a liking to it. The forest is the Forbidden F
1. Prologue

**I own nothing except anything you lot don't recognize!!!**

**Summary- Okay, Harry and his two twin sisters and his twin brother are disowned after their father's death at the age of three because their mother saw them talking to a snake. They get sent into a huge forest and take a liking to it. The forest is the Forbidden Forest.**

The Potter Children and the Philosopher's Stone

By The Night Is My Friend

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

A three year old boy with smooth, ebony black hair was in a garden. On his bare right shoulder was a yellow, lightning bolt shaped scar. He had got it when his father had been murdered and the murderer had tried to kill him and his siblings but the curse rebounded. That's right, curse. The murdered had not been a muggle, non- magical human, but he was a dark, dangerous wizard called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to most but the bravest who called him Voldemort. Voldemort had tried to kill the boy and his siblings with one spell but it rebounded of the one year old baby wizards and witches.

Harry Potter let a tear snake down his face as he remembered his father, James Potter. Since his death Harry's mother, Lilly Potter, had basically ignored her children and they learnt to feed themselves at the age of two and tend each others scrapes from falling. Harry's twin brother, Greg, walked out and sat next to Harry. Behind Greg were Jessica and Megan, twin sisters. All four had been born in the same hour of the same day and both girls had shoulder-blade length hair identical in colour to the twin boys'. All four had piercing, midnight black eyes unlike Lilly's green eyes and James' hazel eyes.

The siblings' scars were all in the exact same place but each was different. Greg had a white icicle, Megan had a blue wave and Jessica had a red flame. All of them had ebony black skin behind the marks like black shadows and what looked like a gust of wind.

"You ok Harry?" Jessica asked. The four always seemed to sense when one of them was upset or in need.

"I'm fine Jess, I was just thinking about dad."

The four of them were a good team, they had a constant thirst for knowledge that was never satisfied so they were extremely intelligent and knew how to read, write, talk, anything.

The four were extremely open with each other and if there was something going on with one of them all of them knew. It was strange how mature the three year olds were. They were open and happy alone but the second anyone else stepped in the room they closed up and glared.

'Agh! Humansss are here! Why do they appear when I wisssh to be alone!' A hissing voice sounded angrily from a bush. The four looked up, startled,

'Whosss there?!' All looked at Jessie in surprise, she had hissed it too!

'A human ssspeaksss?!' The four answered simultaneously,

'Ssshow yourssself!' They stared at each other in surprise at the hissing coming from themselves. A small ebony black snake slithered up to them!

'You all ssspeak in the sssnake language!'

'We do?' they asked together.

'Yesss, who are you? I am Lakotee. You two females are exactly the same and look very similar to the exact-replica-males.' The four talked to the snake for an hour before hearing a shriek from the front door as their mother stared at them in shock and horror at their hissing. She ran back into the house then came back carrying a huge book the four twins instantly recognized in horror, it was a book of disowning spells!

"Cori Salintia Falcineto Jessica Harry Megan Greg Hellrnt Joenf LETTENA!!!!!" The four recognized the spell and almost cried; she was disowning them and spelling them away. The spell would send them miles and miles away to a random place.

They felt a horrible jerk and found themselves in a huge, dark forest. The fact that it was dark would have scared most children but these four loved it, the darkness was comforting.

**TBC**

**Okay, sorry it's kinda short but oh well. Please, I'm begging you, review!!!!!!!!!!!! ; )**


	2. What Do We Do?

**I own nothing except anything you lot don't recognize!**

**Summary- Okay, Harry and his two twin sisters and his twin brother are disowned after their father's death at the age of three because their mother saw them talking to a snake. They get sent into a huge forest and take a liking to it. The forest is the Forbidden Forest.**

The Potter Children and the Philosopher's Stone

By The Night Is My Friend

Chapter 2- What Do We Do?

Harry, Greg, Jessica, and Megan sat in the clearing they had landed in and talked about what they were going to do. Finally, they decided. Harry went with Jess and Meg with Greg (A/N- Hey, that rhymes!) to look around.

Harry and Jess were first to come across creatures. Two humongous, ink black dogs leapt, snarling, from trees! Their hackles were raised and their upper lips curled back revealing insanely sharp teeth. Harry reacted first. He had some chicken in his pocket and he hurriedly placed a piece on the ground and backed slightly away as the dog closest to him devoured it. Jess did the same with the chicken Harry handed him. Soon the dogs were eating from the tiny three year olds hands.

Harry and Jess examined the dogs, except they were discovered then to be wolves. They would be above a giant man's waist and they towered over the two. They were strong and vicious but the two knew that they would be loyal somehow.

The dogs finished eating and vanished into the forest.

"NO WAIT! COME BACK!" Harry yelled but Jess told him that the wolves would follow them around then appear for more food.

Greg and Meg came across creatures after Harry and Jess' had left them. Two humongous pure white wolves leapt from trees. They did the same as Harry and Jess and the same thing happened after the wolves had eaten their fill.

Both groups gathered wood close to the clearing and slowly built a small shelter. They gazed at it critically and Jess voiced their thoughts,

"We will practice, we need it!"

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted it up soon. I'll hopefully put up more soon.** **REVIEW!**


End file.
